Going Under
by Neciekinns
Summary: Kay and Ivy ride in a car and a song comes one that inspries them


Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or the Song Going Under but I do own the C.D. I also don't own Emenim and can't pronounce or spell the word.  
  
This is happening around December, but Ivy can walk because she went to Physical Therapy. Kay is also pregnant by Miguel, so this is An Ivy and her future stepdaughter Kay Song fic; it takes place shortly after Charity and Miguel's wedding. Song lyrics are in Parentheses  
  
Going Under  
Ivy sat in her car and turned the radio on. The D.J just finished play Without Me" By Enemien. As much as she hated to admit it she liked Enemin's songs.  
  
"After our Commercial Break a song by the new band Evanescence" The Cheerful D.J said.  
  
Suddenly Ivy spotted someone walking by the side of the road-carrying suitcase. The person looked as if they were crying. So Ivy decided to be kind and ask if they needed a ride or help. So she pulled off to the side.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" she yelled out the window.  
  
"Yes, my mom's a bitch and she kicked me out and can you take me somewhere safe?" The girl said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
The girl finally looked up and Ivy realized that it was Sam's daughter Kay. Ivy had recently learned that Kay was pregnant by her cousin's fiancée. Ivy was really worried because Kay was pregnant and she was also Sam's daughter.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, I mean Winthrop." Kay said shocked. "Why are you letting me have a ride?"  
  
"Because it's snowing and you are in no condition to walk. Now I will take you to a hotel, which by the way I'm going there because I've been kicked out of my home. Now I want no objections. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Kay replied meekly.  
  
The next few moments they sat in silence. Suddenly the D.J announced a new song called Going Under by Evanescence.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you"  
  
Ivy though to herself, that's what I've tried to tell Sam for about two years. She then turned the radio up.  
  
"50 Thousand Tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me"  
  
Kay was now paying attention to the song, which se felt describer her life. Little did she know Ivy felt the same way.  
  
"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once"  
  
Ivy and Kay though to themselves that they need to be independent and not rely on men to help them.  
"Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again"  
  
Ivy though this that every time she though she reached rock bottom It got worse, usually be some action of thing Sam said.  
  
Kay though that It couldn't get worse it always did, like when she found out she was pregnant she though she'd have Miguel, but he went back to Charity and took her side.  
  
"I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under"  
  
God Kay though this song precisely described both her and Ivy from what she knew about her.  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's lies"  
  
Ivy though that those lines represented the lies that she made people believe about herself being and Ice Queen and also Ethan being a Crane.  
  
To Kay that represented all the lies that went on in the world especially in their lives.  
  
"Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again"  
  
Kay knew that she couldn't trust her self any more and probably that she couldn't trust anyone.  
  
"I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through"  
  
"So go on and scream Scream at me I'm so far away"  
  
God, Ivy though to herself. Sam and Julian always scream at me about various things such as stay way from Grace and Julian for lying about Ethan being his son.  
  
"I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under"  
  
After the song was done Ivy and Kay both realized that to get what they want that they would have to rely on each other in order to survive.  
  
They then arrived at a hotel and got a room together and started to plan not plot a way for them to be happy.  
  
At the end of the night Kay said.  
  
"Ivy this is a start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Ivy agreed whole heartily and laughed at the quote for Casablanca. She also realized that for once her life was headed in a good direction.  
  
The End  
  
I crave feed back, but I'll be slow at updating my other story and this one if you think I should continue it, because I have lots of reports due and am the lead actress in my school play.  
  
Neciekinns 


End file.
